koritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Korits
World Created By: Michael D&D Edition: 3.5 Backstory: The world of Korits was just a regular adventuring world till 11/21/4,893. On that day the sky started emitting a weird green energy with cracks starting to form in the middle of it and then the sky seemed to shatter outward showing nothing but this weird cosmic energy. Then in an instant the world seemed to be slammed by something. All the sudden everything change the world was fused with many other worlds the universe was fused with many other universes. Then the silence was felt... everyone and everything seemed to stop. up in the sky there were these figures, larger then anything seen before. In the confusion a thunderous crack was heard and a silhouette fell, and then the war started. Every holy and non-holy combatant was called upon by the gods to help gain their claim to the new universe and world. All these worlds and gods clashed, with so many people clashing the war seemed to never end. The war was called the Multi-Millennial War Everyone and everything became so engrossed in this battle having gone on for so many life times its all anyone knew. Through these events two figures started taking shape through the Millennia. These two figures started gaining power and then seemed to surpass the other figures in the sky. Then came the day where the figure hidden in shadows stuck out her hand and with all her power... the world was instantly destroyed but in that same instant major cities/world areas was ripped from the worlds surface and guarded from the worlds destruction. This action of the figure of light created 37 individual and unique worlds, which would become known as Arks, saved from destruction. The massive surge of magical energy in this double god level power event struck the natural balance of magic weakening it to the point that it seemed it could never recover. The once beautiful but incredibly scarred world was now nothing but dust, sand and lifelessness becoming inhabitable. The worlds became isolated from the others. Within the next few decades the many figures in the sky started disappearing, all but the figure in shadows, now know as Zena, and the figure in light, now known as Anea. Slowly they both fought over the Arks but drained of most of their energy they couldn't do much so these chains started appearing on the Arks showing the gods control over them. And then many more millennia past people forgot their past and history, they also gained these natural abilities they called Anima no one know where or how they formed and were just accepted as a natural force of the universe. Now the people only know 3 things, to leave their Ark is death, they are the only things left on the planet so leaving is pointless, and once you gain some kind of experience or knowledge worth something you are forced into choosing one of the gods to help their goals. Gods: Background: The only gods of this world, Anea & Zena, were both created from the strong ideals of all the gods and people when the worlds/universes all collided. When the worlds collided into each other all the gods fought for control with the other gods, through their extreme ideals they gave birth to the sisters who gained more and more power through the increasing extremity of the gods and people. Goddesses of Longevity: Anea (Ah-nee-a) She believes that people are good at heart and has hope that they can fix their ways, she strives to protect the world as it is. * Goal: Connect the world pieces together and restore the worlds surface to continue the life of the people living * Personality: Thoughtful and Understanding but a bit absentminded, she means well but sometimes says and does the wrong thing giving off the impression of stupidity. This comes from her creation coming from mostly peaceful gods and doesn’t know how to handle battle well. Goddesses of Rebirth: Zena (Zee-na) She believes the people of the world are long beyond saving and strives to destroy the world and start it all over in her image. * Goal: Wipe out all of life and creation including her followers to start the world anew * Personality: Manipulative and Deceitful, she lies to her followers promising them life and power in her new world. She is pure chaos thinking everything existing now is an ugly blight on her world. This comes from her creation coming from mostly war gods who thought their power deserved to control this world they were now residing over Universe Info: Suns: * Name: Kori - A Colossal Star 5 times the size of our real sun, Also called "The Father Star" * Name: Vea - A Star about the size of our Sun, Also called "The Daughter Star"led "The Daughter Star" The Father star sits at the center of the solar system, it’s size coming from all the stars of the universes slamming together, with the daughter star rotating around the Father star in a vertical rotation, unlike the planets that rotate in a horizontal fashion. The daughter star exists from one of the universes where the star was moved from its orbit and was slowly drifting away, which is why it wasn’t absorbed. When the merger happened the Colossal star grabbed it in its orbit. Planets: There are 12 Planets: (In order of placement from Kori) (GG=Gas Giant / T=Terrestrial) 5 Pre Kosium: * Names: Liun (GG), Calliya (T), Thoast (T), Inferma (T), Korits (T) 6 Post Kosium: * Names: Saul (GG), Terra (T), Barbatos (T), Holco (GG), Retann (T), Accelis (GG) 1 Outer Rim: * Name: Froden (T) Planet Descriptions: # Liun: is a Gas planet just a bit smaller than that of our Sun, the 4 Inner Planets can survive because of Liun absorbing most of Kori’s heat and energy. Is thought that it may become a star one day. # Calliya: is a Terrestrial planet that is speculated to have been a disc but due to the extreme gravity is now shaped like a curved plus sign. # Thoast: is a Terrestrial planet of magical oddities but when all the magic was absorbed by the gods for the events on Korits the planet has been inert for the last couple millennia. # Inferma: is a Terrestrial planet that passes over Korits once every 6 months (4x a year) and is known as the home of devils and monstrous creatures, created by Zena, causing havoc when it passes over as the creatures can jump from their planet to Korits in that time. # Korits: is the main Terrestrial planet with life in the system that is known to the people. # Saul: is a Gas planet with storms raging constantly in the atmosphere and thought to contain the remnants of the gods war. # Terra: is a Terrestrial planet like Earth but long forgotten and desolate after the extinction event. # Barbatos: is a Terrestrial planet of pure white with red rivers, yellow clouds and blue skies with those colors accents on the white across the world. # Holco Hole-Co: is a Gas planet of what used to be pure magical energy, but has since become an inert dying planet that’s rotation slows more and more as time goes on. Some say the planet was home to a god that has since left and taken human-like form among the people of Korits. # Retann Re-Tan: is a Terrestrial planet that was thought to be home to dragons and has thus been thought of as a planet of pure will and power. Some say if you could go to the planet you could unlock the ability to manifest one's will itself, if it is are strong enough. # Accelis A-cell-is: is a Gas planet that is the fastest moving planet in the system, thus the name, It is also seen as the “strongest” planet since it has the most moons and the largest rings due to the many moons the planet has crushed due to its intense gravity well. # Froden Fro-Den: is an Ice planet said to be holding the souls of the long lost gods. Astroid Belt: There is one belt in the Solar System: * Name: Kosium Moons (of Korits): There are 4 moons around Korits: * 2 Large moons about double to triple Earth’s moon, Also known as "The Mother Moons" ** Name: Magna Mag-Na (Largest Moon) & Kyna Key-Na (Twin smaller moon) * 1 moon about the size of Earth’s ** Name: Fena Fe-na * 1 moon about the size of half Earth’s moon ** Name: Suva Sue-va The Mother moons get their size from being a combination of other worlds moons that were also slammed together like the planet itself. With the other 2 moons just being in different orientations at the time of the merger and so are the size they have always been Important Areas: Towns: * Harna ** A desert city, first of its kind to actually last more than a week. A man named Clark, a cleric, decided to create the town after escaping from a dark controlled Ark, but was turned down entry into the light arks since they cannot prove escapees aren't spies controlled by Zena. So he created this town to house the other escapees to give them a safe home. Cities: * The Cardinal Arks - What will be the major tactical advantage if acquired seeing as it will be a big foothold in the front lines in the coming days of The Fall when the real war begins. The 4 major Arks are: ** Kitath (North Ark) Key-ta-th *** Very high technological advancement about the 80’s. Major technological advantage if acquired ** Nishen (West Ark) Nee-sh-en *** A very bountiful area for agriculture. Major food and water supply advantage if acquired ** Cenu (Central Ark) S-en-uu *Destroyed *** Fell, all that’s known is some people claim to have seen crystals in the sky that night (Ignored by both parties) ** Aztem (East Ark) Az-te-m *** Trading hub for the Cardinal Arks after Cenu's fall. Major shipping lane advantage if acquired ** Minalis (South Ark) Min-a-lis *Light Acquired *** Land of rich resources for mining. Major weapon, armor and currency advantage if acquired Nations: * --- Important People: Leaders: * --- Villains: * --- Heroes: * The Big 3 - They are the top team for the Light and have spent most of their time fighting on the front lines. They aren't seen very much but they have become legendary for their skills and combat prowess and are considered to be the soul reason why the forces of Dark haven't gained any ground in a while on the front. The Unconventionals are made up of: ** Karvan Tahi-Smith: *** Pure speed, the DPS of the team and great at distracting/annoying the enemy ** Morr: *** Pure power, the big hitter of the team seeing as he wields both Arcane and Divine energy ** Panzer Hollowvasser: *** Pure defense, the armor of the team, is there to take all the hits and keep the team going * The Little 3 - They are the 3 main players that keep the forces of Light well equipped, fed, & cared for. The 3 owners of Bots, Pots & Tots: ** Ruby Rales: *** Ex Unconventionals member, realized her artificer abilities were better for supplying the Light as a whole and not just The Unconventionals ** Basil Sage: *** Realized he wasn't cut out for adventuring but his magic could be useful, so he took up cooking to imbue his magic into his food to help the Light ** Elizabeth Smith: *** Being a daughter of a major adventurer and an older sister of 3 other little kids, she realized she could help the Light by using her skills to take care of adventures kids & the wounded Special Item(s), Skill(s) & World Mechanic(s): Skill(s): * --- Item(s): * --- World Mechanic(s): * Anima Abilities Adventures Had: *Adventure Name, Brief description of the goal/what they did & Party w/ members included participating in it* The Tales of Friendly Fire: Session 0: * (Start Date 11/30/7,019) De Usvult & Goor meet for the first time, they are summoned by Anea to help out a settlement that is trying to start itself outside of the Arks. The people had escaped from various Zena controlled Arks but due to Anea's inability to detect if they are would be spies or assassins could not let them in to her controlled territories. So the 2 headed to the assignment board to accept their mission and to meet their third teammate who was said to be waiting for them there. Upon arriving at the Mission Board they came upon Samuel Tanner, a gruff and seemingly always pissed off man, who was assigned to help them with their task. Reluctantly the 3 signed the mission request and headed out. As they set out for the village which was about a day and a half journeys away they were attacked by some various monsters that they fended off no problem and there is when they learned of Goors reason for not having a team. After camping for the night they set out and arrived upon the town. Looking thrown together with a mishmash of Anima abilities to build the buildings, made of sand, rock, glass and wood, and watchtower. Upon arriving they met the Leader of the town, Clark the Clericman, a very eccentric old fellow who seems to be older then he should to be. After talking with the very odd man they find out that Zena has sent 2 of her sides members and some of her monstrous underlings to wipe out the town. The team prepares some defenses and waits for the enemies to arrive. The towns people all take cover in the strongest building, which is just the one made mostly of stone. Come dusk the enemies arrive and the battle begins. As the fight goes on Goor gets seperated and has to fight one of the leaders alone as Samuel and De fight the other. Goor overpowers his combatant much to her surprise and throws her, threw a few buildings and then onto a spike pit he made impailing her, and leaving her to slowly die. As this is happening Samuel and De are engaged in a intense battle with all of them gravely wounded and their combatant dodging all their major attacks so De decides to use the watchtower as his weapon and destroys one of the walls having it collapse on him, Samuel and their enemy. In the chaos the debris kills their enemy, with Sam and De barely walking away with their lives. As they think they are done a Unbodied shows up taking over Goors mind and forcing him to fight his allies but with a hell of a lot of luck Sam taking on Goor, who had just shot him with an arrow, and De managing some very good shots they kill the creature relatively quickly, saving the town. As the fight ends and the villagers leave their building they find most of their town destroyed and left in tatters. Although some of them are pissed, and rightfully so, they are just happy to be alive and swear to rebuild but with stronger foundations this time. They thank the team and they team heads off back to the Hub to find their next mission. Session 0.5: * Goor and Felis Fletcher meet for the first time, they are summoned by Anea to kill some insurgents on their acquired Arks. They are told to head to the mission board where their third teammate will be waiting. As they walk up Goor sees a familiar face, Samuel Tanner, who looks very unhappy to be working with Goor again after being shot by him the last time. Begrudgingly Sam takes the mission and the three head out. Halfway through their journey they encounter a Sphynx and a Gelatinous Cube. At one point during the fight Felis ends up in the Cube and Samuel jumps in to push him out of it, replacing Felis but being stuck himself. To help Samuel Goor decides to Shoot and arrow at him in the cube to help push him out of it, to which it works but fucks Sam up pretty good. They eventually defeat the monsters and arrive at where the insurgents are hold up. They are in an abandoned warehouse, they have barricaded and fortified for their operation. The team seeing that the enemies sealed off all the entrances but one realize that by doing so they also made it so they only have one place to escape decide to seal they one exit themselves. After sealing the door they then use a combination of Goors Grass Anima and Samuels Fire Anima to create basically an Insta-Wildfire. They combine these abilities and pair it on Goors arrow and fire shots into the warehouse... The group was decimated almost instantly by nothing but fire everywhere.... not great planning on their part *cough* DM may have not though it through *cough*. With that they headed back to the Hub to claim their reward. Session 1: * 6 months after their tag-team missions, Goor, Felis and De have been working as a team pretty consistently the last couple of months and are right on the cusp of being declared a legitimized and recognized team. As they are hanging in a tavern after another successful mission Anea contacts them. She tells them of the wars on The Cardinal Arks and how they haven't been able to gain any ground the past 6 months since acquiring the South Ark, Minalis. So she is sending them to the East Ark, Aztem, to help the forces there and look into an odd occurrence that the people there have been reporting about. So the group heads out on their 3 day journey. During the first night after setting up camp the group was attacked but 2 Ant Lions which went fine, Goor did get grabbed at one point but it all was handled fine. Halfway through their journey of the second day they arrived in the Desert town that Goor and De saved now named Harna and is significantly better built up and currently working on building a wall to keep out the desert creatures. After arriving and meeting up with their old friend Clark, they are told that the towns Tavern owner would be able to help give them some knowledge about Aztem seeing as she handles the trade for the town and deals with Aztem directly. So the party headed to the tavern, Chalies, run by this human woman Alex. There they learned that there is something weird with how the chains of dark are acting and that something is brewing and that Zena's forces are gonna try something big soon and they have to hurry. So the group head out towards the Ark, and get there by the end of the third day. Upon arriving to the Ark the group sees that somehow the Dark chains are meeting at one point, instead of 3 separate areas like everywhere else, this has never been seen before and is incredibly worrying. They arrive on the Ark and are told by a near by guard to head to their makeshift medbay, Lucy's, a tavern. When they enter they find a female guard dying, Goor walks up to her and asks her what information she knows, "You're Lucy right?" and the guard tries to answer but only coughs up more blood, as her friends try to stop her from talking she tries to respond to them only gargling more blood, causing her friend to yell back "Stop talking, whats wrong with you?!". Goor and Felis heal her and she tells them she's not Lucy, shes Luc "Why would you think i'm Lucy? You never met me before." to which Goor just walks away after seeing where Lucy is. Lucy the owner tells the group that they haven't been able to make any ground because Zena's forces somehow found a way to alter the Arks reality and make their 3 chains meet at one point meaning they only need one stronghold and dont have to spread out their forces. So Anea's forces have been fighting tooth and nail to stay in control of their positions but there was an attack in the middle of the night last night on Chain 3's stronghold. The Dark planted an insurgent and he sprung into action last night destroying the strongholds gate to let the Dark forces in. They have been loosing bad and need help as soon as they can, so the group head out to help save Chain 3. Session 2: *Goor, Felis & De arrive on the scene by way of a back alley. They see a horde of Goblins fighting the guards that are protecting the chains and 2 Dark fighters standing in the back laughing at the guards struggle. The group being their attack from the alley by De launching a fireball. During the battle the group managed to seal the busted open gate from the sneak attack the night before and kill the goblins freeing the guards. After the team had whittled down the Dark fighters a now free handed guard focused her fire onto the 2 Dark fighters. With 2 lucky shots that guard managed to kill off both of them, ending the combat. After taking a moment to collect themselves they heard an incredibly loud explosion coming from the north, when they went to the edge of the Ark they saw a massive dust cloud on the North Ark, Kitath. Goor noticed 2 smoke trails shooting outward from the cloud one towards the west and the other towards them. The trail approached landing right outside the now cleared Chain 3 fort. The group head out to see what just hit them and as they got to the impact zone they saw a man clad in red rising from the dust brushing off soot from his jacket as he turns to them saying "Oh hey there.". Karvan, 1 of the 3 members of The Unconventionals, has arrived and that doesn't bode well for the North Ark, Kitath. Session 3: * Goor, Felis & De... A New Journey Begins (Name Pending): Session 0: * V